<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смерти Аны Марии by WTF_History_Porn_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387651">Смерти Аны Марии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020'>WTF_History_Porn_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она пытается вспомнить себя саму, стоящую так же, как сейчас – в голубом платье, между голубых занавесок отцовского дома на Эс Льяне, у синего, синего летнего моря – того самого, где так легко сосчитать волны и утонуть. Ей нравится думать, что окно обрамляет картину ее брата – из тех, что он писал до того, как  их счастье исчерпалось и подошло к концу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salvador Dalí/Federico García Lorca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смерти Аны Марии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1886.</b>
</p>
<p>Перед сном Ана Мария просит Дона Медведя рассказать ей сказку — так, как делала это мама, когда была жива. Дон Медведь никогда не отказывает ей, и каждый вечер она засыпает под звуки его голоса, точь-в-точь такого, как у поэта Эдуардо Маркина. Дон Медведь не пишет стихов, и никогда не писал, вопреки всем сплетням о нем, ходящим среди жителей Фигераса.</p>
<p>Но сегодня все иначе. </p>
<p>Сегодня сказка совсем не о том, о чем всегда. </p>
<p>Сегодня ее строки сцеплены рифмами намертво, как волокна рыбацких сетей, внутри которых бьется вытащенное на слоеные камни сердце. </p>
<p>Начинается она там же, где все сказки Дона Медведя — на морском побережье в Кадакесе. Но нет в ней ни женщин, бредущих по узким извивистым улочкам с грубыми кувшинами на головах, ни загорелых до лилового оттенка детей, ни солнца, пригоршнями бросающего римские солиды на плечи волн. </p>
<p>Есть лишь далекий сизый хребет припавших к воде гор, содранная кора пробковых дубов, иссушенные заразой виноградники, и ветер. </p>
<p>Не ослабевающий ни на миг, равномерный, холодный гул ветра — без начала, без конца, до самых костей, до мозга костей, до сути. </p>
<p>Трамонтана. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Наш дедушка был врачом, — возражает Ана Мария, когда Дон Медведь добирается до сути своей сказки. Сказка — новая, насквозь пропитанная горьким запахом моря, переходящим в приторный дух большого города. С накатывающими валами удушающей тоски. Ветреная и страшная. — Лечил людей в Барселоне, а потом… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он кричал так, что люди начали собираться под окнами его квартиры на Рамбла де Каталунья, чтобы послушать и посмотреть, что происходит. Кое-кто поверил даже, что произошло настоящее ограбление. Другие пошли дальше, и рассказали соседям, что разорившийся негоциант Гало Дали был избит прямо у себя дома какими-то злодеями, взломавшими дверь. </p>
<p>Он бросился с балкона одним апрельским утром. Перемахнул через кованые перила, и его голова, встретившись с брусчаткой, лопнула, как сырое яйцо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И кто мог хотеть ограбить того, кто сам себя ограбил? — качает головой бабушка Тереса со старой пожелтевшей фотографии в раме в стиле ар-нуво. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1921.</b>
</p>
<p>Мама всегда пахла одинаково — сухими цветами. В гробу ее окружают живые цветы — и пенное белое кружево. Ее лицо, из-за грима гладкое, будто яичная скорлупа, с неестественно ярким румянцем, кажется Ане Марии чужим, и в то же время — таким родным, что зубы сводит оскоминой. </p>
<p>Граненая башня церкви Сан Пере подпирает до боли яркое небо, а затем размывается от слез. Сальвадор обнимает Ану Марию за плечи, и она плачет навзрыд, бесконечно долго, пока ей не становится трудно дышать. </p>
<p>Теперь, когда отец, еще больше погрузневший от хлопот, под руку выводит из церкви Тетушку, им больше всего не хочется возвращаться домой. Туда, где в уютном полумраке квартиры все еще пахнет мамой, сухо — живой, сладко — мертвой. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Если ты не отпустишь меня в туалет сейчас же, я снова буду называть тебя Дикальдо. </p>
<p>Брат бросает на Ану Марию один-единственный короткий взгляд исподлобья, сосредоточенно морща лоб и даже не думая отрываться от работы. Он весь перемазан красками, и даже на лбу поселилось похожее на синяк пятно. Ана Мария знает — это из-за привычки чесать лоб запястьем, изображая задумчивость. Пятно каждый раз нового цвета, но возвращается с завидной частотой — чтобы позлить отца, Сальвадор выходит на улицу, не умываясь, зато в кроваво-красном шейном платке и с вечно пустой курительной трубкой в зубах. </p>
<p>— «Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня звали Дикальдо!»</p>
<p>— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты перестала вертеться, мне необходимо завершить работу до того, как уйдет свет. </p>
<p>— Дикальдо! </p>
<p>— Прекрати ерзать! </p>
<p>— Отпусти, и я на спор сделаю что-то безумное. </p>
<p>В окне виднеется белая, похожая на надкусанную сахарную голову, башня Сан Пере. Она говорит: солнце близко к закату, пора прерваться. Брат медленно кивает, зажимая кисточку в зубах. </p>
<p>Когда наступит темнота, много секретов будет скрыто. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>С облегчением присев на прохладный стульчак, Ана Мария рассеянно блуждает взглядом по стенам, пока не замечает сунутую за край отклеившихся обоев фотографию. Потягивая ее за уголок, она уже знает, что там изображено. </p>
<p>На ней — белое в черную полоску платье, Сальвадор стоит поодаль, по пояс в траве, сунув руки в карманы. Ана Мария разглядывает саму себя каждый раз, когда запирается в туалете. Она знает, кто принес фотографию и зачем, и это знание не бередит в ней ничего, кроме образа матери, лежащей в гробу — под брызгами света, подкрашенного палитрой витража. Все, что происходит, кажется ей предопределенным — и естественным, как ветер, не утихающий над их крышей. </p>
<p>Ее страх меркнет лишь когда она приходит спать к брату, и они укрываются одним одеялом, чтобы играть в мысли и молчание — пока не уснут. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Отец снова слушает «Ave Maria» Гуно. </p>
<p>Вернувшись, Ана Мария запирает дверь на засов, и расстегивает воротничок. Это — так же легко, как искупаться голышом между скал мыса Креус, оставив всю одежду в лодке, зарывшейся килем в мелкую гальку. </p>
<p>Она переступает с ноги на ногу, позволив белью скользнуть на пол, и даже не поднимает рук, чтобы прикрыться. Там, на краю света, они никогда не прикрывались друг от друга, и солнце выжигало в них всякий стыд, оставляя одну первобытную радость бытия.</p>
<p>— Садись на место, — просит брат, пунцовея в лучах заката, и хмурится. Его оттопыренные уши горят на просвет, не прикрытые длинными волосами. Он спотыкается, произнося следующие слова. — И раздвинь ноги… пошире.<br/>
Он рисует море, и морских ежей на белых, отглаженных бризом камнях. </p>
<p>Ана Мария знает, что ни Кармен Роже, ни другие его подружки, месяцами ждущие с моря погоды, никогда бы не удостоились чего-то подобного, и в ней зреет и лопается торжественная, как гудение оргАна, гордость. </p>
<p>На ощупь тело брата — твердое и жилистое, совсем не такое, как ее собственное. Ложась в постель вместе, они раздеваются так же, как на мысе Креус, где темнота причудливо вылизанных морем пещер сродни самой спокойной ночи на свете. </p>
<p>Ана Мария говорит шепотом:</p>
<p>— Ты можешь делать это при мне. </p>
<p>Они оба робеют, и, чтобы преодолеть ненужные преграды, крепко целуются в губы, жмурясь и сталкиваясь под одеялом руками. </p>
<p>— Я буду представлять башню нашей церкви. </p>
<p>— А я — тебя. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Жених и невеста! — кричат дети им вслед, когда с утра они выходят вместе на рынок, чтобы купить улиток. — Жених и невеста! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1926.</b>
</p>
<p>— Он сказал, что я закончу, как наш дед. И когда он выдал мне это, то не преминул добавить, что всему виной ветер с гор и то, что у нас в роду были мориски. Я, видите ли, atramuntanat, а он — нет, потому что у него есть его чертова нотариальная контора. Какая провинциальная глупость. Какая… тухлятина! </p>
<p>Когда брат говорит об отце, он все реже называет его — отцом. Когда же упоминает о смерти, то становится едким, как скипидар, запах которого так часто наполняет его мастерскую на чердаке их дома. </p>
<p>Дорога, ведущая к городскому кладбищу — прямая, не чета запутанным, как кудель, крутым тропинкам Кадакеса. </p>
<p>Там, где кончается череда разноцветных фасадов Фигераса, начинаются полосатые, кудрявые от оливок и осоки поля Ампурдана. Но смерть, та самая, к которой Ана Мария принюхивалась с младенчества, будто слепой щенок, успевает притаиться и здесь — в заостренных тенях кипарисов, в кресте над аркой главных кладбищенских ворот, и даже в римских цифрах, выбитых над ними. </p>
<p>МDXXXXVII. </p>
<p>Когда они подросли, отец посчитал нужным поведать им, что эта дата означает год, когда вокруг старых могил была возведена стена — потому что горожанам надоело даже на Рамбле встречать собак, таскающих вырытые из земли человеческие кости. Если бы он рассказал и то, другое, они бы представляли, как среди тех останков есть кости их деда. </p>
<p>И опять ложились бы спать вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, потому что порознь было бы страшно. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сальвадор пропускает ее вперед, с издевкой изображая галантный жест. За столько лет он так и не научился смотреть на свое имя на надгробии. </p>
<p>Их семейный склеп совсем рядом со входом — классический портик, желтоватый известняк, блестящая на солнце медь. Долго идти не приходится. Если бы пришлось — брат побежал бы назад, не оглядываясь. Теперь, когда мама больше не может держать его за руку так мягко и крепко, как умела только она — не вырвешься! — это было даже слишком легко. </p>
<p>— Это больше не я, — повторяет он каждый год, и его глаза застывают, как у рыбы. Как в детстве, когда к его горлу подступало то, что в семье называли с почти священным ужасом — «припадок». — Это не могу быть я, потому что я — здесь. </p>
<p>На имя матери он не смотрит — только на свое. </p>
<p>Ана Мария протягивает ему пригоршню вишен, теплых и солоноватых — ее ладонь вспотела. Бывало, они и раньше покупали эти вишни на рынке, отправляясь на кладбище, а когда возвращались — она мыла руки в фонтане, потому что сок раздавленных ягод слишком сильно напоминал ей засохшую кровь. </p>
<p>— Это не я, — снова говорит Сальвадор, и, прожевывая вишни, оставляет косточки за щекой. — Это моя половина, мой брат, мой Поллукс. Это Федерико. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1927.</b>
</p>
<p>Алтарь, перед которым они застыли, запрокинув головы, похож на вынырнувший из белой воды золотой риф, все еще влажный под бликами света из окон. Он — такой же, как здешние скалы: пористый, причудливый, воздушный и тяжеловесный. </p>
<p>Ана Мария замирает от восхищения и предчувствия, как в детстве. Каждый день, проведенный в Кадакесе вместе с их гостем — восхищение и предчувствие, и даже бывший хмурым в последнее время Дон Медведь очарован.<br/>
Он скучал — как и Ана Мария. </p>
<p>— Это — квинтэссенция барокко! — восклицает Сальвадор намеренно громко, картинно прокатывая свое чрезмерное даже для местного говора «р» и взмахивая руками, как пловец, собирающийся прыгнуть в воду. — Квинтэссенция каталонского дурновкусия и мерило моей объективности. Если кто-то захочет спросить у меня, чем определяется архитектоника пейзажа в Кадакесе, я отвечу ему — барокко и только барокко!</p>
<p>Брат устремляет горящий взгляд мимо Аны Марии — на Федерико. Когда он возвращается в Кадакес, с каждым днем глаза у него становятся все светлее, а кожа — все темнее, пока кожа не становится коричневой, а глаза — оливковыми, хотя сначала было наоборот. Он все время зачесывает волосы назад, а ветер старается переупрямить его, взлохмачивая их раз за разом.</p>
<p>— Я никогда еще не видел такого сокровища в такой оправе. Как будто золотой слиток положили в алебастровую шкатулку. Или чистейшее страдание застыло на подлете — вот что такое барокко.</p>
<p>— Верно, это святого Себастьяна расстреливают золотыми стрелами, и его кровь струится по грубой старой оливе и полу в шашку. Под стерильными, стерильными лучами солнца. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ана Мария звенит и вибрирует от их разговоров, взглядом, поэзии. Ей кажется, что она видит тысячу раз изученную до мельчайших деталей золотую алтарную бурю впервые — глазами их двоих. </p>
<p>Пока Сальвадор поглаживает бугрящиеся, набухшие одеревеневшим усилием голые плечи рыбака, над чьей спиной взвиваются букеты сусальных цветов. Цветы охватывают пояс фигуры, впиваясь и поглощая. </p>
<p>Пока Федерико смотрит на него странным, почти испуганным взглядом. Пока брат улыбается ему, показывая такие же неровные, как у Аны Марии, зубы. </p>
<p>Пока тот так и не отвечает улыбкой на улыбку. </p>
<p>— А хочешь, я покажу тебе то, чего ты еще никогда не видел? </p>
<p>Ана Мария стремительно сводит их гостя и друга за руку — вниз по ступеням, прочь от алтаря. Заставляет остановиться в известном всем жителям Кадакеса месте, и указывает пальцем вперед и вверх. </p>
<p>Нимб Девы Марии, поймав в свою сеть рыбок солнечного блика, загорается бледным свечением — бегучая, тихая друза горного хрусталя, лепестки морской звезды. </p>
<p>Жадно вглядываясь в дочерна загоревшее лицо Федерико, и находя в нем желаемое — восторг, чистый, как у ребенка, восторг, — Ана Мария смеется. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— У нас на могилы рыбаков кладут камни. Вот так. </p>
<p>Наклонившись, Сальвадор кладет несколько камушков у головы Федерико. Над ними, вокруг них — их перламутровое небо и кляксы вьюнка, уходящие в сад. Ана Мария ждет, когда им на смену придут женщины в черных траурных платьях, никак не могущие оставить в покое дом нотариуса.</p>
<p>Печальные вереницы плакальщиц — то, что им сейчас нужно. </p>
<p>Как и снятое с истерзанной пластинки скорпионье жало граммофона. </p>
<p>— Иногда на камнях рисуют послания — письма к мертвым. Если будет нужно, я сделаю для тебя такое. Там будет вот что: твое лицо, снова и снова растворяющееся в этом пейзаже. Nature morte. </p>
<p>Еще один камушек со стуком присоединяется к остальным. Низкий голос брата звучит торжественно — как и подобает случаю. </p>
<p>— Это будет наше с тобой приглашение ко сну. </p>
<p>Ана Мария замирает, склонив голову. Она думает о гниющей плоти, начинающей свой танец в тесном пространстве между досками гроба — и мертвое тело их друга приходит в движение, подобно безжизненному, лоснящемуся, облезлому заплатками плоти киту, прибитому к скалам мыса Креус. Кита качали волны. Федерико корчится на террасе их дома, морщит нос, вздергивая верхнюю губу, как от боли. Но Ана Мария знает, что мертвые не испытывают страданий. </p>
<p>Она тоже хотела бы умереть в мае, на Пасху. </p>
<p>На ней — темно-синий купальный костюм, Сальвадор одет в одни только плавки, но Федерико завещал, чтобы на его похоронах каждый из приглашенных чувствовал себя свободно. На столе угощение — вскрытые морские ежи оранжевой икрой наружу. </p>
<p>— Я буду помнить тебя вечно, любовь моя, сыночек. Я увековечу твои черты и тень твоей смешной головы в виде воющего от тоски манекена, манерно застывшего в одной из витрин в Барселоне. Я заставлю тебя спать в лесу аппаратов. Я буду писать тебе письма, уведомляя о каждой стреле, повышающей страдания святого Себастьяна ровно на градус. Я… </p>
<p>На лицо Федерико садится муха — среди подсохшей морской соли и родинок. Несколько секунд он держится, а потом громко чихает, вскочив. Он испытывает такой ужас от неожиданного воскрешения, что его скуластое курносое лицо сереет. </p>
<p>— Что это было? Какое несчастье, а ведь я уже успел почувствовать, как моя душа уезжает за горизонт на велосипеде Бастера Китона, и в руках у нее горит самая настоящая поэзия, лучшая на свете… </p>
<p>Сальвадор разочарованно шлепается в плетеное кресло и пододвигает к себе блюдо с ежами:</p>
<p>— Чертовы проделки святого Нарцисса! Никакого уважения к покойнику. </p>
<p>Всполошено пляшут стеклянные негритянки — занавесь из нанизанных на шнуры бусин, пропуская вперед Тетушку, несущую эвкалиптовую настойку для полоскания горла. </p>
<p>— Зачем ты лежишь на земле в мокрой одежде? — напускается она на недавнего мертвеца. — Или хочешь, чтобы твое чихание превратилось в настоящий фарингит? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Этим летом брат начал сразу несколько картин. Все они — на тонких досках. Прозрачная синева, розовая плоть и смутная, пугающая загадка. Ана Мария любит наблюдать за их рождением, за тем, как Сальвадор, встав пораньше, чтобы застать растрескавшийся рассвет в своей мастерской, вдумчиво населяет небесно-песочные пространства цифрами, стыдными волосками, лазурными, как шторм, венами и десятками предметов, не находящих объяснения.<br/>
Количество этих предметов множится, множится, пока Федерико не предлагает называть их все — аппаратами.<br/>
Ана Мария прокрадывается в комнату брата, держа в уме образ святой, толстой, неуклюжей, безголовой Венеры, выходящей из пены морской именно здесь и сейчас. Светлой лунной ночью, на пряже у белого, с черепичной крышей и голубыми ставнями дома. С отрезанными грудями, соединенными тонкой полоской кожи. </p>
<p>По лестнице — на второй этаж. </p>
<p>— Береговая линия будет проходить вот здесь, — слышит она за мгновение до того, как заметить, что дверь в спальню брата приоткрыта, и косой луч приглушенного света делит лунное пространство пополам. — И рассечет твое лицо пополам. </p>
<p>Сальвадор не один — сидя на краю кровати, он ребром ладони проводит по лицу Федерико, а тот замирает, закрыв глаза. </p>
<p>— А потом я умру. </p>
<p>— Ты умрешь гораздо раньше. Прямо сейчас. </p>
<p>Они сидят на одной кровати спиной к двери. Брат делает странное движение — как будто хочет добавить что-то Федерико на ухо, но тот успевает первым — и целует его. Это длится некоторое время — в полном молчании, дыхании, шуме. Ана Мария видит все — выражение игривой насмешки, сменяющееся подобием страдания, выражение решимости, сменяющееся чем-то неизъяснимым. Цвет кожи, ладонь на плече, ладонь на затылке, губы, сминаемые губами. </p>
<p>Ана Мария боится, как бы пустой грохот ее сердца не привлек их внимания. Не отвлек их друг от друга.<br/>
Ей кажется, что она причастна к тому, что скрыто от жизни. И она испытывает боль — отрадную, веселую, как смерть. </p>
<p>Ее брат говорит что-то — почти не отстраняясь, быстро-быстро, так, что слышно лишь монотонный гул его голоса. Так, что с ответами Федерико их разговор становится неотличим от поцелуя. </p>
<p>Прежде, чем сбежать, Ана Мария разбирает единственное слово — «кораблекрушение». И не знает до самого конца, кто из них процеловал его. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1929.</b>
</p>
<p>Ветер рвет ее волосы и сушит слезы, не позволяя им пробежать и полщеки. Под ногами, обутыми в холщовые альпаргаты на плетеной подошве — серые, бурые, похожие на гигантские щепки окаменевших деревьев скалы. Ноздреватые, будто отвердевшая навеки губка. Впервые за всю ее жизнь — хищные. </p>
<p>Будто черные глазки той отвратительной женщины, укравшей у нее брата. </p>
<p>Ана Мария легко перепрыгивает с камня на камень. Пошатнувшись, пятерней толкается от влажной шероховатой поверхности. Наверху — небо, внизу — море. Между ними — сосны и оливы гуськом взбираются по террасам садов-оливьер. </p>
<p>Оказавшись в полном одиночестве у старого, сложенного из обломков скал моста, Ана Мария кричит от злости и бессилия. Влетев в воду почти по пояс, прямо в обуви и платье, кулаками бьет по ее поверхности. </p>
<p>Наверху — размытые, полупрозрачные облака с полотен Сальвадора. Тех, что были о ней, о Кадакесе, о Фигерасе, об их жизни. О Федерико. </p>
<p>Не о той, кого Сальвадор представил им: моя Гала. </p>
<p>Внизу — стеклянный, упругий плеск волн.</p>
<p>Проведя мокрыми ладонями по пылающему лицу и волосам, Ана Мария долго-долго молчит, не двигаясь с места. Вода колышет ее, прохладно обнимая за стан. Сжатые губы становятся солеными. У юбки платья в цветочек шныряют мелкие рыбешки. </p>
<p>Когда отец с утробным рыком, будто обвешанный бандерильями взбешенный бык, руками, животом, всем собой вытолкнул брата за порог их дома, она наблюдала, стоя на террасе. Наблюдала, не сказав ни слова — даже когда Сальвадор смотрел на нее, с растерянным видом требуя помощи. Он как будто тонул у нее на глазах — а она не собиралась подавать руку. </p>
<p>— Да поговори же ты с ним! Ведь ты все поняла! Ты всегда меня понимаешь! </p>
<p>Тогда она скрестила руки на груди — и всего-то. Она все понимала — и вправду, до этого дня. Она могла бы написать свою картину: «Приятно порой плюнуть в лицо твоей шлюхе». </p>
<p>В это лживо-потемневшее от украденного загара, с птичьими, раскосыми чертами, лицо. Мигом растерявшее то, что брат с придыханием назвал «элегантностью». Еще бы не растерять — со стекающей по острому носу слюной!<br/>
Ана Мария улыбается, глядя в небо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Она — сама не своя, и ее дом — не ее. </p>
<p>У нее больше нет брата. Ее брат умер, прожив всего двадцать пять лет. </p>
<p>Ее брат лежит на городском кладбище Фигераса, поместившись между двумя цифрами: 1901 и 1903. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1939.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ана Мария оборачивается на скрип двери. Она уже успела привыкнуть — к этому и к другому. </p>
<p>К ней входят — несколько. Впереди — крупный мужчина в белой рубашке, обтягивающей круглый живот, и подкрученными вверх усами. Его внешность кажется ей ярмарочной и смутно знакомой. Она морщит лоб, обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы вспомнить, но никак не получается. </p>
<p>Двигать руками неудобно и больно — пальцы сломаны и взяты в лубки. От лака на ногтях почти ничего не осталось.<br/>
Ана Мария смотрит, широко раскрыв глаза. Мужчина говорит с ней, а она не понимает ни слова, чтобы ответить. Поэтому приходится улыбаться — кто-то когда-то сказал ей, что это уместно. </p>
<p>— Тебе нужно есть, Ана Мария, — прорывается сквозь творожно-плотную пелену. — Иначе ты умрешь, слышишь? </p>
<p>Имя, которым называет ее мужчина, находит отклик внутри. Где-то между ключиц раздается звон колокола кадакесской церкви, отбивающего каждые пятнадцать минут. Этот колокол нужен для того, чтобы корабли, застывшие на рейде, знали, к какому часу ждать девушек, отправляющихся с берега на танцы — и сирен, из волн стремящихся за стаканом пресной воды. </p>
<p>Ана Мария смотрит на руки, и впервые замечает, что на ее ногтях, под ее ногтями — не лак, а запекшаяся кровь. Ногти обломаны, как будто она пыталась царапать камень. И тогда она, ведомая смутным предчувствием, приподнимает юбку, чтобы с любопытством разглядеть свои бедра — там, где кончаются чулки. </p>
<p>Кожу покрывают едва взявшиеся коркой круглые ожоги. Множество ожогов. </p>
<p>— Ты слышишь меня, Ана Мария? </p>
<p>Она снова улыбается, не чувствуя ни стыда, ни раскаянья, ни страха. Из небытия появляется еще кое-что — желание плотнее сжать ноги, чтобы никто не увидел, что по ним стекает первая коралловая струйка. </p>
<p>— Умница Лидия говорила мне, что мед слаще крови, — говорит Ана Мария, и слишком поздно замечает, как ее начинает сотрясать от хохота, навернувшегося слезами на ресницы. — И это правда, представляете? Позовите моего брата, пожалуйста… </p>
<p>Из-за спины мужчины выбегает девушка — Ана Мария никак не может понять, видела ли ее когда-либо раньше.<br/>
— Милая, очнись же, вспомни же меня! Я — Эстер… Скажите же ей, дядя Рафаэль, что все уже закончилось, что мы в вашей квартире в Барселоне, скажите! </p>
<p>Колокол бомкает снова. И снова, и снова — вспугивая крикливых чаек, изредка приносящих эхо сказок старой рыбачки до самого дома на улице Монтуриоль. Полоса прибоя все дальше. Где-то рядом раздается детский плач.<br/>
Ана Мария пытается нежно взять добрую девушку за запястья, неловко касаясь искалеченными руками, тянется к ней, чтобы рассказать секрет. </p>
<p>— Если Вадорет не хочет прийти, потому что занят своими картинами — передайте ему, что я не сержусь, только если он пишет меня. Вы ведь знаете — недавно мы с ним отправились на тот злополучный корабль, чтобы потанцевать чарльстон, и взяли первый приз. Не беспокойте его, если он занят. Просто попросите Федерико. Пусть придет Федерико, он обещал мне, что навестит Дона Медведя — чем не чудесный повод для визита?.. </p>
<p>Она произносит это, называет их имена — знакомые среди незнакомых. </p>
<p>И смеется, смеется. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1948.</b>
</p>
<p>Мать Лидии звали просто — Ла Сабана. Болтали, что зеленоватыми лунными ночами она танцует по воде, не оставляя следов, а затем, обернувшись собакой, воет на луну, зеленую, будто оливка. </p>
<p>Муж Лидии тронулся умом и выбросился в штормящее море прямо со своей рыбацкой лодки, отплыв к мысу Креус, где бури бывают особенно злыми. </p>
<p>Сыновья Лидии были теми, о ком в Кадакесе говорят — у него из головы проклюнулся лук. Они потратили все силы на то, чтобы добыть в местных скалах радий, потому что об этом им пророчествовала святая Олайя, неся на серебряном подносе собственные груди, отсеченные в тюрьме. Увидев один сон на двоих, они сутки напролет долбили камень — пока не оказались в больнице для умалишенных. </p>
<p>Всему виной был — ветер из-за гор. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дочь ведьмы, жена рыбака, Лидия Ногер — единственный, кто разговаривает с Сальвадором, а потом может прийти в дом Аны Марии, не постучавшись. Она продолжает делать это и после своей смерти — поочередно отразив свое черное платье в глади моря, в зеркале в прихожей, в глазах Мадонны, уже много лет держащей в раскрытой ладони веточку коралла.</p>
<p>Веточка поблекла от старости, но Ана Мария знает — тому, кто посмеет забрать ее из руки статуэтки, она отрубит его собственную. </p>
<p>— Эухенио обещал, что вернется в Кадакес, чтобы остановиться у меня, — начинает Лидия, хозяйски садясь в кресло напротив рабочего стола, и разглаживая складки подола. Где-то у далеких скал, под древним маяком, ее муж до сих пор качается из стороны в сторону, стоя на голове. — Но не сдержал обещания. Я знаю, в чем дело: он дал мне клятву в августе, а всем известно, что в этом месяце Богородица особенно ревнива.</p>
<p>Ана Мария помнит, что сейчас — ровно год с того мгновения, когда вены на шее Лидии вздулись в последний раз. Такого ветра, как тот, что поднялся в вечер ее смерти, не бывало много сотен лет. </p>
<p>— Есть два ветра, — подтверждает Лидия. — Мглистый и ясный. Нет ничего слаще, чем мед — и вечно ждать того, кого любишь, звать того, кто зовется. Вырезать из газет его слова — и слова о нем. В этом вся суть. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В хижине, проданной Лидией Сальвадору и Гала, ее сыновья когда-то хранили свои сети. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— С кем ты беседуешь? — спрашивает отец, всунувшись в окно. </p>
<p>Ана Мария пододвигает к себе стопку бумаги. </p>
<p>— Я не разговариваю. Я пишу книгу. </p>
<p>Кресло напротив — пусто, на море — белое спокойствие, в комнате стоит легкий дух сырой рыбы, принесенной Лидией бесплатно, в подарок. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1989.</b>
</p>
<p>— Ну что? — спрашивает Дон Медведь из дальнего угла, и его голос похож на все голоса, что ей доводилось слышать на протяжении жизни. — Ты расскажешь кому-нибудь? </p>
<p>Ана Мария качает головой и улыбается. </p>
<p>— Мама до конца не признавалась никому, особенно отцу. </p>
<p>Она видит, как облысела голова мишки, которую Федерико однажды назвал самой аристократичной и милой на свете. Ей остается добавить:</p>
<p>— Я отвезу тебя домой в Фигерас. Прости, но в Париж не получится. У меня не хватит времени. </p>
<p>У нее впереди — недолгая, но захватывающая дорога. Музыка, тихо шкварчащая в такси. Боль. С одной стороны — жемчужный Росас, приютившийся у переливчатой глади залива. С другой — самодовольное геологическое безумие Пиренейских гор. </p>
<p>Еще немного, совсем немного боли. </p>
<p>Она не признается даже Дону Медведю, что хочет хотя бы издали увидеть место, где лежит ее брат. Алые стены, которые они оба помнят средневековой руиной, усыпанные кусочками хлеба — такими, какие до сих пор продаются в их любимых булочных. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ана Мария стоит у окна.</p>
<p>Она пытается вспомнить себя саму, стоящую так же, как сейчас — в голубом платье, между голубых занавесок отцовского дома на Эс Льяне, у синего, синего летнего моря — того самого, где так легко сосчитать волны и утонуть. Переносит вес с ноги на ногу и опирается локтями на подоконник. </p>
<p>Ей нравится думать, что окно обрамляет картину ее брата — из тех, что он писал до того, как их счастье исчерпалось и подошло к концу. Без мерзких рогов целомудрия — такой знакомой насмешки Сальвадора, брошенной ей вслед. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ей нравится думать, что с места, где ей выроют могилу, всегда — неизменно! — будет открываться чудесный вид — на море, скалы Туделы и его дом. </p>
<p>Напоследок она слышит хлопок — далеко, в оливковой роще. Это карабинер, тщательно прицелившись, одним выстрелом убивает сирену.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Дон Медведь (Don osito Marquina)</i> —  любимая игрушка Аны Марии, плюшевый мишка фирмы Штайф, привезенный ее отцом из Парижа. Прозвище ему дал Федерико Гарсиа Лорка, заметив, что игрушка похожа на друга семьи Дали, поэта Эдуардо Маркина. Перед смертью Ана Мария передала Дона Медведя Музею Каталонской игрушки в Фигерасе, где он экспонируется и сегодня.<br/>[MORE=читать дальше]<i>Трамонтана</i> —  в Испании, Италии, Франции холодный северо-восточный ветер, сезонно приходящий из-за гор, в данном случае — Пиренеев. В долине Ампурдан и Каталонии в целом с этим явлением связан целый пласт фольклора, в частности, связывающего воздействие постоянно и равномерно дующего ветра с сумасшествием. Отсюда происходит каталонское слово atramuntanat, то есть при дословном переводе — «ветранутый», обозначающее творческого, непрактичного, психически больного человека. Согласно слухам, ходившим в Фигерасе, Гало Дали, дед Аны Марии и Сальвадора Дали, сошел с ума после того, как пожил в Кадакесе, подвергаясь воздействию тамошних ветров, и, переехав в Барселону, покончил с собой, оставив молодую жену с двумя детьми.<br/><i>Сальвадор Дали первый</i> —  старший брат Аны Марии и Сальвадора Дали, умерший при невыясненных обстоятельствах в двухлетнем возрасте. Второй сын был назван родовым именем в честь первого, и, согласно его словам, мать регулярно показывала ему могилу брата, похороненного в семейном склепе на кладбище Фигераса, утверждая, что оба ее ребенка — один и тот же человек. В дальнейшем это породило значительное количество спекуляций, автором которых был, в частности, и сам Сальвадор Дали, в чьем творчестве тема смерти брата и самоотождествления с ним занимала значительное место.<br/><i>Святой Себастьян</i> —  раннехристианский мученик, покровитель Каталонии, популярный в Ампурдане святой. В знаковой системе творчества Дали и Лорки его образ нединожды обыгрывался. Поэма Дали «Святой Себастьян» является ответом на «Оду Сальвадору Дали» Лорки, и посвящена поэту. В мировой культуре образ святого Себастьяна имеет стойкие гомоэротические коннотации.<br/><i>Святой Нарцисс</i> —  еще один святой, популярный в Каталонии, покровитель города Жирона. Согласно местной легенде, в 13 веке при осаде Жироны французской армией, святой внял молитвам горожан и наслал на французов мух, искусавших солдат и лошадей, что и спасло город. Мухи святого Нарцисса не раз появлялись на картинах Дали.<br/><i>«Приглашение ко сну или Nature morte»</i> —  одна из картин Дали, являющаяся и портретом Лорки, и отсылкой к специфической игре «в похороны», любимой поэтом. В Студенческой Резиденции в Мадриде он часто разыгрывал свою гибель и погребение при подыгрывании друзей. В названии картины обыгрывается слово «натюрморт» —  «мертвая природа».<br/><i>«Приятно порой плюнуть в лицо твоей шлюхе»</i> —  одной из причин изгнания Дали из дома (помимо его связи с Гала) была его картина, представленная на выставке в Барселоне, и подписанная фразой «Приятно порой плюнуть на портрет матери».<br/><i>В 1939 году</i>, в конце Гражданской войны, Ана Мария и ее подруга Эстер Прим, были арестованы республиканцами после посещения одного из франкистских кораблей, на котором служил муж Эстер. Проведя месяц в тюрьмах Жироны и Барселоны, Ана Мария подверглась пыткам и сексуальному насилию, после чего получила нервный срыв и впала в амнезию. После освобождения она некоторое время проживала в доме своего дяди, Рафаэля Дали, на площади Уркинаона в Барселоне.<br/><i>Лидия Ногер </i> —  легендарная жена рыбака из Кадакеса, имевшая репутацию потомственной ведьмы и пророчицы. На протяжении многих лет была подругой семьи Дали, вдохновив последнего на создание знаменитого «параноидально-критического метода». В домике Лидии на окраине Кадакеса гостили многие представители испанской и французской богемы, в частности —  Пикассо и Эухенио д'Орс, в которого женщина была безответно влюблена большую часть своей жизни.<br/><i>«Мама до конца не признавалась никому, особенно отцу»</i> —  Фелипа Дали (Доменек) умерла от рака груди (по другим данным —  матки). Когда Ане Марии диагностировали то же заболевание, что было у ее матери, она не лечилась и скрывала свое состояние до последнего, и умерла через полгода после своего брата. Похоронена Ана Мария Дали на городском кладбище в Кадакесе, рядом с деревней Порт-Йигат, прямо напротив дома, где Дали жил с Гала до смерти последней.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>